Silhouette Of a Disaster
by Angel trz
Summary: the threat for a war revolutionized peoples lives. even students of hogwarts. the darkness wrapped around them like a veil and the only struggle for a light came a threat of getting even more drowned' siriusOC, remusOC, lilyjames
1. Chapter 1

Silhouette of a Disaster.

Chapter One: Silhouette of Friendships.

The music filled the room, a slow, graceful tune that anyone would fall in love with. A girl with medium length brown hair pulled back into a bun elegantly danced her way across the floor of the Studio. Her feet seeming to know what to do with out a second thought, her arms following into the right positions and a peaceful look polished her features. Her bluish grey eyes shinnied with happiness she only felt when dancing, a peaceful smile was on her red lips and a couple of freckles across her nose. The black leotard hugged her body, her feet held in a Pointe by the pale pink Point shoes. The ribbons lead up halfway to her knee over the pale pink stockings that she also wore on her thin legs. The music came to a stop as the girl landed perfectly out of a _Jeté_ and finishing with perfect _Fouetté _and landing in a pose.

She turned to hear clapping coming from behind her, there stood one of her best friends and fellow Dancer, Lily Evens. She gave a small embarrassed smile; she must have been really into her dance to not notice Lily walk into the room. She walked across the room to where she had thrown her bag when she first entered the room and pulled out a water bottle and took a sip. Her friend's voice come from behind her as she pulled on a pair of track pants.

"That was really good Casey, I swear you are going to be the best dancer this year!" Lily said as she walked over to her brown haired friend.

"Thanks Lil, but you know that's not true; there are much better dancers in our class. Just wait till we get back to school and everyone will be ten times better than me, even you will, you're like the best." Casey said standing and picking up her bag.

"No I'm not, my Mum really wants me to do well in all my classes, Ballet included, so I work hard but I'm not the best. I'm far from," Lily argued with a small laugh as they walked out of the public studio laughing and joking around with each other. They started making their way home, saying goodbye to the receptionist on their way out.

Casey and Lily were neighbors, and had been for almost forever. Casey was a Half-blood witch, her mum is a Muggle and her dad is a Wizard. When her mother first found out she didn't care, she loved that man and wasn't going to let the fact he was a wizard stop that. Lily on the other hand was a Muggle, both her mum and dad were Muggles and she was the first witch in the family. Lily went by on 11 years of not knowing Casey was a witch and only found out when they bumped into each other on the train to Hogwarts. They had always been good friends.

When they got to Hogwarts they had met a lot of new people, some friends others enemies.

They had met two new girls who were also in their house, Gryffindor. Selena Daniels, who had straight blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She was a friendly person but sometimes just kept to herself, not wanting to bother others with her problems. Then there was Ebony Michelle who had dark raven hair that she always wore out, except for when she had Ballet lessons or a performance where she would put it up in a perfect bun. Her hair always did what she wanted it to, and her eyes were a lovely hazelnut brown. She was a bubbly person who was always willing to make new friends, she was the one who saw a sad person and tried to make them laugh, always smiling and joking around with her friends. Selena and Ebony were both from America. Selena's parents had sent her to live with her grandmother for a year in London when she had gotten a letter to attend Hogwarts. Ebony's Mother had gone to Hogwarts as a child and wished her daughter to go there as well so she made arrangements with Dumbledore so that Ebony could go to Hogwarts.

Lily had amber hair that fell down around her shoulders, Casey had always wanted it. It was such a beautiful color, with emerald green eyes, and a couple of cute light freckles across her face. Lily was the one who was always dragging her friends to the library around exam time and forcing them to do homework every night; Casey often wondered if they would get any work done if Lily wasn't there. Casey had medium brown hair that when out of its bun was wavy and reached the middle of her back. Her eyes were an odd color they were yellow close to the pupil but as it went out the color slowly turned to a blue grey and she had a small amount of light freckles across her nose. Casey was a determined kind of person, but also very humble, whatever she was doing she tried to do it the best she could do, she was very rarely seen without one of her friends with her. She also knew how to laugh; she had a very good sense of humor and seemed to laugh at almost anything.

Out of the four girls, Selena was the only one who didn't do Ballet, the classes had started at Hogwarts as a sort of distraction for the students with the War that had just started between the wizarding world and Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Instead Selena chose to do painting as her extra class, and was getting very good at it, She would paint whenever something was on her mind and most of the time they came out so beautiful and emotional if a teacher ever saw it they would beg her to donate it to the school, Selena never did, her painting were for her and her friends on special occasions.

Casey and Selena had become like twins always finishing each others sentences or saying the same thing at the same time. Lily and Ebony often had small argument because of how different they were from each other but you could always find them laughing over it a couple of minutes later. Ebony and Casey would usually have a loud laughing discussion of the latest prank the marauders had pulled, Selena and Lily usually would just sit at a table and do home work or try and read, over time they had learnt to just let the laughing die out or it would just go on for longer. Selena and Lily were the more serious ones out of the group and Casey and Ebony were usually only serious about one or two things, always serious about Ballet and occasionally a guy here or there, but one thing was for sure…These girls would be friends forever, everyone at Hogwarts could see it, and they were like sisters.

A splash was heard through out the field followed by a howl of bark like laughter mixed with a chuckle that soon turned into a hysterical laughter, as three boys sat down under the shade of a large tree. Soon followed by another boy dripping wet, his mousy blonde hair sticking to his face with water, and water dripping of his pointed nose, he looked somewhat mouse-ish with small narrow eyes. The other three were completely dry. Two of them laughing hard at the mousy haired boy, both had black hair, one was messy the others was long and fell into his eyes at times. The messy haired boy was wearing glasses over his hazel eyes; he had fallen over and was now laughing on his back, holding his stomach. The other black haired boy had grey eyes and a some what hansom face, his laugh sort of sounding like a bark. He was leaning on the final boy; this boy had sandy blonde hair and slightly pale skin with a few scars here and there that you could only really see if you knew they were there. He was smiling in amusement, holding back a laugh.

The smaller, drenched boy spoke first, "Come on guys…it's not that funny." He said in a squeaky kind of voice as he pushed his hair off of his face, trying to get most of the water out of it.

The messy haired boy finally calmed down enough to talk, "yes it is Peter…. you should have seen your face when Sirius pushed you in." He said as another round of laughs came on as he remembered what had happened. The mouse-ish boy now known as Peter huffed.  
Sirius stood up, calming down and pretended to be accepting an award.

"I would like to thank, the academy, and my family…actually I don't want to thank them, but I would like to thank James and Remus for distracting poor Peter and…. The lake, it just wouldn't have been possible with out the lake…THANK-YOU!" he said as he sat back down, laughing.

The four boys continued laughing and joking around as they had done for the last 5 or so years. They had all met at school during their first year and since then had been pulling pranks and causing trouble just about everyday.

Sirius and James were like the leaders of their little group. Sirius had deep black hair and silver grey eyes, he had a handsome face and he knew it, just about every girl in school wanted him. He was the "Hogwarts Hottie" and knew it. He liked to joke around with his friends, pull pranks on Snivillus and…well girls. He was your typical 16-year-old guy.

James was pretty much the same as Sirius, handsome, charming, a prankster, and loved by many…. except there was one major difference in their personalities. Sirius had yet to find a girl he would stick with for little more than a week, let alone a serious relationship, but James had one girl and one girl alone in his mind to get. He wouldn't settle for any mediocre girl, no he wanted Lily Evans and would not stop till she was his; he was in love with this girl. James had messy black hair that stuck up at the back, and hazel eyes that were behind a pair of black-rimmed glasses that sat on a longish nose.

Then there was Remus, he was the bookworm of the group, his skin was a little pale, his hair was a sandy blonde color, and his eyes were a warm hazel. Some wonder how Remus is one of the Marauders seeing as how quiet he can be, but what they don't know is that most of the pranks are planned by him. And then there is Peter; he seems to be the follower. He followed James and Sirius around all first year, he 1st really became a marauder when he helped greatly at the end of first year and gained their friendship. But he was usually on the receiving end of some pranks from his friends.

The four boys were all close, and spent most summers together. They shared secrets and helped each other out greatly. For instance when they found out that Remus was a werewolf the others tried to find a way to make it more comfortable for him during his transformation, in the end the only thing they could find was to become anamagius, they had just mastered it around the end of last year, and since then once a month they transform and spend the full moon with their werewolf friend. They all felt this year was going to be better as they didn't have to worry as much about Remus as they would be there with him. James transformed into a stag, Sirius a big black dog and peter a rat…that kind of suited him.

The four boys sat around in the sun all day, enjoying their last week before they returned to school for their 6th year. They talked about what might happen this year at school, pranks they might pull, the estimated guess how many girls Sirius could date in a week. The conversation soon moving onto the girls of Hogwarts, then those who took Ballet,

"Its just an excuse for them to show off their curves…but I'm not complaining," in Sirius words.

"Hey! Lily does Ballet you know." James replied getting all protective of his…. not quite girlfriend.

"Hey, so are Ebony and Casey and a whole bunch of other girls whose names I should know but I don't…. what's your point?" Sirius replied to James.

"Let me get this straight…you remember the names of the girls you HAVNT dated?" Peter asked Sirius…not normal thinking but hey it is Sirius.

"Ah… yeah what's the point remembering their names…I'm not going to date them again now am I?" Sirius said smugly and the boys just left it at that.

Soon the ever-growing war that was going on became the topic. So many people had been murdered for no reason…just because some head-case wanted to be powerful. He should have just tried to get people to like him…would have been easier and less messy to.

As the sun began to set on another day of holidays the Marauders made their way back to James's house for dinner, one of the last before they returned to the feasts of Hogwarts. They all thought that this year would be no different from the last 5…they were very wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Silhouette of a Disaster

Chapter 1: Silhouette of a Beginning

Dreams…their funny things aren't they? One minute you could be dreaming your dancing with a bear in a to-to and the next you see the girl of your dreams get snatched away into darkness. Of course you wake up and are a bit edgy for a couple of days as you ponder the dream; what did it mean, can that really happen, did it even mean anything, is she ok, will that bear come back? Until your friends go mental over your sudden change in character, as Sirius so kindly did, and hit you over the head with the biggest, heaviest book they can find.

On the morning of September 1st, favorite day because I get to see Lily Evens the girl I am one day going to marry... just you watch. Also return to school where I can't get grounded for blowing up the living room. Sirius woke me at about 6 am; apparently I was having a bad dream. You can say that again. It was horrible and had my head in a spin for days.

There she was, the most beautiful girl in the world. Her gorgeous fit body from many years of ballet was in a white summer dress that hung around her knees, her beautiful amber hair was out and billowing in the wind, he emerald eyes shining with peace and happiness. I walked closer to her, she looked amazing in that dress, and I reached out my hand to lightly brush my hand across her fair skin. When suddenly the clear blue sky, turned a blood red, the green grass dried up and died and a black hole engulfed her whole, "LILY! NO" I screamed. And that's when I woke up. If you had had that dream I think you wouldn't be your self for a couple of days either.

"I am so sick of you being off in La-La land James…WAKE UP!" Sirius shouted as he waked his new potions book over my head repetitively. A couple of people looked at us, but that was normal. Of course the other times they are staring at us it's with want and desire…not fear and confusion.

"OK! I'm awake jeez no need to kill me mate," I replied rubbing my head where he had so kindly pounded me with a book.

"Good, and are you going to go back to your normal self now, we missed the start of year feast prank, our fans are waiting Jamsie you can't let them down!" Seriously sometimes Sirius can be just a 'bit' dramatic.

"Yeah I'm back to my normal self, don't worry we will make it up to them I promise." I said. I'm serious...ok well, I'm not he is, but you know what I mean. I've decided that I can't waste my life worrying about that dream I mean it was probably just some bad food…who knows how old that pizza was.

"Ok GOOD! Because we have a lot to make up for, you've been spaced out 4 the last 3 days so you missed 3 perfectly good days of pranking on the unsuspecting student body of Hogwarts." Sirius said…he was starting to ramble he does that when he's excited.

"Ok I get it Padfoot. What did you have in mind anyway?" I said leaning in closer to hear the obviously brilliant plan the marauders had created while I was mentally on holiday. When, just then Remus walked in, he looked tired and sick so clearly there was a night-time trip coming up soon. We motioned him over and started discussing the plan.

School, it has its pros and cons I guess. I mean I'm so glad to be back with Ebony and Selena who had spent their summer in America while leaving me and Lily stuck here in England. But then again its school so classes and nobody likes them, except for Lily sometimes. And then there is Ballet which is like my passion and has been since I was like 5 and my parents and Lily's family took us to see 'The Nutcracker.' We instantly fell in love with the dance, of course back then we just wanted to wear the cute pink to-tos. But as the years went on we learnt that Ballet is more than girls dancing around in point shoes and pretty costumes. But then there are the stuck up girls in our class who think they are the best thing since sliced bread. And then the Marauders pranks which are always funny. And I suppose I could go on for forever but I should stop rambling about boring old school.

"I think James is back to normal, so we should expect a prank any day now," said the bright chirpy voice of Ebony as she walked into the Library where Lily had dragged me to study…three days into the school year and I'm already studying.

"Really, great I need some fun any way!" I said just as gleefully as Ebony. Me and Ebony had always loved the Marauders pranks and tried to guess who their next victim would be. 

"Oh no…does this mean he's going to try and ask me out again?" Lily said with a groan. Because on the other hand you have Lily and Selena who just plain think the Marauders are idiots who should focus more on their school work, even though they get better marks than me.

"Oh admit it Lils you love him asking you out, you crave the attention." I said with an evil smirk and Ebony sat down with us and got out her homework.

"Yeah sure whatever you say Casey, I'm getting back to my homework now." James is a touchy subject with Lily, ever since fourth year he's asked her out pretty much every day, it was cute the couple of times then seemed obsessive and then annoying and now we're all used to it. We know its going to happen just as well as we know Quidditch is going to happen.

We all got back to our homework, which pretty much consisted of Lily doing hers me copying and then Ebony copying mine.

"Your never going to learn anything if you keep copying Lily, you know that right?" Said a small amused voice behind me, as Selena moved and sat down on the other side of Lily.

"Yeah we know but we don't care as long as the homework is done that's all that matters," Ebony said with a smirk.

We all finished our homework well…technically Lily finished her, mine and ebony's and Selena did her own. We headed back to the common room to find it just about empty except for a couple of people just finishing their homework, and of course the Marauders. James stood up as soon as he saw Lily walk in the door and we all knew what was coming. Lily groaned and walked a bit faster maybe she could make it to the girls dormitories in time…Me and Ebony made a bet, I say she would because I'm a good friend and have faith in her and Ebony said she wouldn't because I'd already taken she would.

"Hey Lily," said James, damn I just lost five Gallons. Ebony smirked. I decided wasn't quite ready for bed and went to talk to the remaining Marauders.

"Hey, so I see James is back to normal," I said taking a seat on the couch next to Sirius facing the fire.

"Yeah, who knew all it would take was to whack him on the head with a really big book," Sirius replied with an amused smile.

I laughed a little; I think I'm the only girl in Hogwarts that's yet to have fallen for him. In first year I know for a fact that Lily had a crush on him even though she denies it. Third Year Selena had a crush on him after she had seen him with out his shirt on after a Quidditch game on a mega hot day, and Ebony has been On and Off crushing on him she can never make up her mind if she likes him or not.

"FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME POTTER I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!" Lily shouted and stormed off up the stairs.

"I think that's my cue to leave, I'll see you guys latter," I said getting up and following Lily up the stairs.

She was sitting on her bed squeezing the life out of a pillow, if pillows even have a life. I walked in and she looked up at me and said, "can you believe that guy I mean it is not funny!" she seemed really angry, see Lily thought James asking her out was his idea of a sick prank and no matter what the rest of us said she wouldn't hear any of it.

"Yeah I know tell me about it," we learned its best just to agree with her. "Well I think maybe we should get some rest, I mean we do have our first Ballet lesson of the year tomorrow and don't want to be buggered for that now do we?" I said and changed into my Pjs and got ready for bed. Lily agreed with me and did the same.

"Night night Lily," I said and climbed into bed. I just heard Lily's reply before I fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
